you owe me nothing in return
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Germany and Italy reflect on the unlikeliness of the realationship and just why they need each other. birthday present for my girlfriend.


**A/N: Happy birthday to my lovely girlfriend! Have something relatively fluffy! With a little angst since you know what I'm like… hope you enjoy, wish I was there to celebrate with you… guess I'll just have to send you air kisses 3**

**Hetalia isn't mine!**

_I'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance_

_If you want it_

_I will give you encouragement to take the path that you want_

_If you need it_

_You can speak of your anger and doubt, your fears and freak outs_

_And I'll hold you_

_You can share your so called shame-filled accounts of times in your life_

_And I won't judge you_

_And there are no strings attached_

_You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give you_

_You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have_

_I give you thanks for receiving_

_It's my privilege_

_And you owe me nothing in return_

_You owe me nothing in return- Alanis Morissette _

It had surprised half the world when they'd gotten together. Sure, they may have been (surprisingly) good friends and may have spent every waking moment (and sometimes even while asleep courtesy of the one's infallible habit of sneaking into the other's bed) together but that didn't change the fact that they were complete opposites.

Everyone had assumed that the unlikely friendship had only formed because Feliciano was too unobservant (or idiotic if you asked Lovino) too realise that Ludwig didn't actually want him around and the German had merely resigned himself to putting up with the Italian's presence.

Feliciano was sunshine and happiness, severely impulsive and ditzy. He was the one you went to for a fun evening out or if you needed a hug. He was a naturally warm person, both inside and out. Sun kissed skin, warm auburn hair and bright amber eyes lending themselves to his kind and innocent nature.

Ludwig was the opposite. He was cold, often angry or too serious. A drill sergeant rather than a caregiver. He was controlled, not readily showing off the kindness he was capable of producing. Everything about him, from his ice blue eyes to his pale skin and hair showed that he was not the sort of man to accept goofing off.

So how could he have gotten together with Feliciano? A man who couldn't even remember how to tie his own shoes, who slacked off with everything that didn't involve making pasta or surrendering.

The other nations actually made bets on it. Even Elizaveta with her unhealthy obsession with gay couples didn't think they'd last the month.

But months passed without change of any kind. Ludwig still shouted for order during meetings and told the Italian off for not working. Feliciano still smiled and went around making pasta and avoiding his growing pile of work. They still were together if the chaste kisses they shared when they thought no-one was watching (the blonde found public displays of affection embarrassing) were anything to go by.

They didn't understand it.

They couldn't understand it.

.o.)O(.o.

Feliciano did his best to look sheepish as he came upstairs to the study only to find Ludwig working on the Italian's paperwork. He knew he'd left it piling up for too long but he hadn't expected the German to actually do it for him.

He'd been expecting another scolding to be honest, either from his boyfriend or his boss when the deadline for all the forms came and went.

"Ve? Luddy, you didn't need to do that…" he mumbled. He knew that he SHOULD have done his paperwork when he received it but it was just so tedious.

Ludwig didn't even glance up, merely filling in yet another form. "Nein, it needed to be done. They're due tomorrow."

Feliciano's silence made him raise an eyebrow and glance up. "You forgot the due date didn't you?" he asked with a slightly out of character chuckle. He tended to drop his guard around the Italian.

The Italian shrugged sheepishly. "Um… si?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, but gestured to the spare chair in front of him. "they still need your signature if you don't mind…" he felt that filling them in neatly was one thing (if Feliciano did by some miracle hand his work in on time there were complaints about his handwriting) but he refused to stoop to forgery.

Feliciano hesitantly sat down, dragging the first form towards him with a sigh. He wondered what would have become of him without Ludwig organising his life. He shivered at the idea; it was not a good image.

He'd be drowning in paperwork and his bosses would be constantly shouting at him.

He hated being shouted at…

"Ve~ Grazi… I don't know what I did to deserve this." He mumbled as he placed his signature at the bottom of the page.

Ludwig just smiled as he brushed it aside. He didn't know how to tell the other that he deserved this and more.

After all, how many people would actively put up with him?

He owed and needed Feliciano, more than the brunette would ever know.

.o.)O(.o.

Ludwig grit his teeth as his palms clenched into fists. He could feel his nails digging into his skin to leave small crescent indentations in his pale flesh. He was struggling to keep a grip on his anger, he had to.

It wasn't Heracles' fault that he was in a financial crisis and needed the German's help. The blonde had no right to shout at him like he was so desperate to do.

He could see the other nations watching him warily; he knew that none of them completely trusted him.

He didn't blame them either.

He knew he had a few issues. He'd started not one, but two world wars. That took a lot of anger and, though he hated to admit it, malice.

You don't come back from something like that. The anger was always there, just boiling under the surface. He tried directing it elsewhere, into work or exercise for example but it was always only a matter of time before he snapped.

He tried to ignore the judging gaze of his fellow nations as he tried to calm himself unsuccessfully. He was fighting not to snap at Heracles as he explained the terms of the deal to him, praying the Greek nation wouldn't protest. He wasn't sure that he could hold back if he did.

Heracles looked like he was about to argue when Feliciano raised his hand, interrupting before the other could speak.

"Ve? Luddy? I'm hungry; can we have a break now?"

Ludwig's eye twitched dangerously making all the gathered nations fear for the smaller unobservant Italian. They didn't notice the slight smile on his face as he successfully diverted the German's attention, distracting him enough for him to get a slight hold on his unnecessary anger.

"Fine, half an hour!" Ludwig growled, his eyes still as hard as the ice they shared their colouring with.

There were several sighs of relief as people filed out of the meeting room leaving Ludwig and Feliciano alone.

There was none of the judgement or distrust the others openly displayed in the Italian's amber gaze. Only sympathy as he started chatting inanely about anything that came to mind as if he wasn't sitting beside a man only just holding onto his rage. He even went so far as hugging him tightly.

It worked though, the German's body slowly lost the rigidity it had gained throughout the meeting. His gaze softened as well as he sighed and kissed Feliciano's hair tenderly.

"Ve~ feeling better?" the Italian smiled, nuzzling Ludwig as if he'd had a stomach ache instead of a bad case of anger management.

The blonde nodded. "Ja, danke… I don't know what I would've done without you…" he admitted.

Feliciano just smiled knowingly. He thought that Ludwig would be alright without him there. The German was strong; the Italian was always the one needing protection or help. As far he was concerned even doing something as small as this could never match up to what Ludwig did for him.

They were day and night, fire and ice, light and dark.

They would always be opposites but that was exactly what they needed.

**A/N: was I basing this off my own relationship? Yes, guilty as charged. My wonderful RutheLa would have failed school if it weren't for me reminding her when tests and projects were due and checking they were done/not misplaced. But she kept me under control and calm. The only reason why I no longer glare at anyone who comes near me is because of her.**

**Anyway, happy birthday liefie. Love you, forever and always.**


End file.
